


The Pain of Hypotheticals

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hurts herself in her rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: accidents

*THUD*

Snow White leapt up from the dining table, racing over to the source of the noise. She found Emma flat on her back with eyes clenched shut.

‘Emma, are you okay?!’ exclaimed Snow, running her hands over Emma’s body frantically checking for fractures, bruises, bleeding, anything!

‘I think I broke something,’ ground out Emma.

‘Where are you hurt?’ Snow White’s voice was getting louder.

‘My pride. Just my pride,’ muttered Emma.

Snow felt relatively at ease, until she spotted a magazine clipping on the floor. She picked it up curiously with one hand while the other was gently patting Emma’s stomach.

It depicted a woman, who looked an awful lot like Snow, [wearing glasses and a crisp white shirt underneath a red cardigan](http://www3.images.coolspotters.com/photos/1049372/ginnifer-goodwin-and-something-borrowed-gallery.jpg).

On the back, scribbled over a paragraph of helpful hints in “Getting Her To A Climax”, was “maths tutor”.

When Snow turned to look at her daughter, for some reason Emma was blushing.

‘What happened?’

‘I accidentally dropped it, bent to pick it up and ended up stepping on it, and shiny magazines are slippery.’

‘Emma, were you going to show this to me?’

Emma uncovered her eyes and regarded Snow with an unsure but somewhat aroused expression.

‘I’ve always wondered about what it would have been like if I had a sexy tutor back in high school.’

Snow laughed softly and leant over Emma, moving down for a soft, but languorous kiss, ‘Are you looking for a tutor? I use a reward system.’


End file.
